


I want to mark you too

by Yu_Ai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clumsy and embarrassed, First Try, Fluff, Kissing, Kuro is a dork, M/M, Marking, Teasing, Top Kenma, hickey, like a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_Ai/pseuds/Yu_Ai
Summary: Things are always the same. Kuro finds it easy to embrace Kenma, meanwhile the other... feels too embarrassed to speak up his wishes. What if once he got a chance to make on of those real?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	I want to mark you too

"Kenma, tell me, how long are we already dating?"

Kuro's amused voice drilled deep in the red ears of the blonde boy. They were spending another evening together. Like almost every evening they did in the past long years, switching between each other's places, playing games, talking or studying together. With a small difference.

For the past two months their evenings developed into more intimate ones after they confessed to each other. Well, Kuro did and Kenma /didn't mind/.

"How long will you feel embarrassed whenever I want to kiss you?"

If a gaze could kill, Kenma would already be judged for a murdering. Someone already told him he can be the most expressive when he feels negative. And Kuro was giving him the best reasons. His smirk… his damn smirk wasn't helping him to relax at all! And now he dares to mock him about that?

"It is because of your face."

"Huh? What is wrong with my face?"

"It looks like you are making fun of me."

Feeling even more frustrated after saying it out, Kenma turned his head to the side. Laying under a much taller and stronger man was giving him not many options to scoop away. Turning his head away was the most he could do right now. On the other hand, for Kuro it was making their 'conflict' even more amusing. He couldn't help it and left a peck on Kenma's burning red earlobe.

"I only make fun of you when you react like that."

The peck moved further, down to the other's jaw. Then another, following the line on a pale neck, invitingly exposed in this position.

Feeling that, Kenma's body tensed. A burning sensation invaded his body after every soft kiss Kuro has left on his skin, pulling out soft moans of the pudding head. Why does he have to be such vulnerable to everything he does to him… He couldn't fight it back, his body seemed to submit to the tiny pleasing out of his control.

And Kuro of course was aware of it. Step by step discovering the other's reactions, having it more pleasing than the intercourse itself. The quiet boy who pushes everyone and everything away was the best source to drink from. A never ending spring of ego boosting.

"Speechless, huh?"

Kuro's smirk grew wider, but that Kenma couldn't see as the face was hidden in his neck. That didn't mean he wasn't aware of it, he could feel it in every kiss the other was leaving on his skin. It no longer was just teasing pecks, but passionate devouring of his flesh.

Kuro knew perfectly where to kiss to make the other boy mewl like a cute kitten. Also he knew he would kill him if he left any visible mark. So, it was up to the other to decide if that was lucky for him or not, Kuro tugged at the too big shirt for him (he borrowed it to sleep over, nothing new) to expose some deeper hidden parts. In the way Kenma's body was arching the collarbone felt the most attractive to leave a mark or two. But as soon as Kuro's kisses turned into sucking, the blonde's weak voice stopped him.

"... I want too."

"Hmm? Once again, I didn't hear you."

Damn! Saying it once was embarrassing enough and now he wanted him to repeat! Kenma covered his face with a small pillow, mumbling words from under it. Of course none could be understandable for the other, so it quickly got yeeted away by the raven head. He once again hovered over Kenma, holding his wrists in case he would try to pick the pillow back.

"Hmm?"

"I… want to leave a mark on you too."

He did it. He said it. Now he can die.

But instead of hearing mocking laughter, a silence filled the room. Among every possible way, Kenma found the one that made HIM speechless. He needed a while to process what he had just heard. And when the meaning of the words hit his mind, Kuro's heart made a loud thump.

Tired of the silence, Kenma spoke again, feeling a need to explain his sudden confession.

"Because it is always you leaving marks on me. Unfair."

Arghhhh, that was too much for Kuro's heart. Whenever he thinks he has full control over the times between them, Kenma has to come with something that completely melts him. Like now, his heart couldn't stop racing the longer he was looking at the blushed, pouting face.

"You want that?"

"Idiot, didn't I already say that? Whatever, forget."

It was a mistake, Kenma thought, feeling like he is going to burn in embarrassment. For him saying it once was a big torture, and now he repeated it a few times!

Seeing that his boyfriend is closing himself again, Kuro quickly bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Then do it."

"What?"

"Leave a mark on me."

Their gazes met. Kuro's was smiling as always, while Kenma's face was a full moon of confusion. Saying it was one thing, but he didn't think how he should react if he got a permission. Seeing how wide the golden eyes went, Kuro chuckled. It wasn't hard to guess that Kenma won't just take the opportunity and jump him like he would, so he simply rolled them to switch positions. Now the pudding head was on top.

"What-"

"Won't it be easier that way? Here, I am all yours."

That was even more embarrassing than he thought. Feeling how a lump formed in his throat, Kenma swallowed it louder than was planned.

He completely had no idea what and how to do. He was always the receiver here. Of course he could learn a bit from what the other was doing to him, but that time his mind was rather blank, fogged by explosions of sensations. So he wasn't putting much attention to the technique. 

To end the suffering of the other's gaze teasing him, Kenma dived into Kuro's neck. A bit too energetically what caused the raven head to chuckle. He will kill him for all his laughing later!

Yet even Kuro couldn't keep his amused facade any longer when the warm lips touched his neck. Kenma was so inexperienced, clumsy and determined… just that was enough for Kuro to melt. His hand, feeling an urge to pull the boy closely, slipped into his long hair, gently held him at the chosen spot.

That was enough for Kenna to find some courage. Soon his clumsy kissed began being more serious, leaving the other's neck shiny of his saliva. That was when Kuro spoke.

"Aren't you against the others to find out we are dating anymore?"

Damn. In the heat of the moment he forgot for a moment that he would be the first person suspected if anyone noticed a hickey on Kuro's neck. After such mistake he felt nothing like a brain the team tended to call him. 

"Shut up, it was a warm up."

In a burst of anger after being caught on losing his focus, Kenma literally tugged off the shirt Kuro was wearing. Now he can pick any spot he likes!

He saw this man without his clothes so many times but never from this perspective. A new jolt of warmth filled his body when he saw how greatly built Kuro was. It almost made him intimidated and to wish to go back to the receiving role, but he wasn't sure if he would find courage to try another time. And he really wanted to be the one leaving marks. It was eating him for a long time, just he never could say it aloud.

Now or who knows when.

His lips were again on Kuro's skin. Soft strokes were searching the best spot to focus on. It was like a touch of a feather, but just that was enough to make the raven head feel like in heaven. It was strange, because it wasn't even intense. But the fact it was no one but Kenma, using all his stubbornness to cross a line of his embarrassment was enough to make him give himself fully to the other's hands. Or more, his lips, now nipping the flesh in tries to leave a mark.

'He really is a kitten…', Kuro thought, feeling the gentle sensation right under his collarbone. It would be a big lie if he said he didn't like it. Hell, he could lay like that for hours if earlier his patience didn't lose. The longer Kenma was doing it, the farther Kuro wanted to go…

Meanwhile, Kenma's frustration was growing up whenever he looked at the skin to see nothing close to a hickey. Kuro noticed the growl of dissatisfaction.

"You have to suck on it."

"I am trying."

"You think too much. Just go with the flow."

The raven head pulled himself up to steal a kiss of the blonde's lips. A short yet breathtaking one. Just that made the golden eyes shine and breath shallow.

"Don't hold back. Whatever you do it feels good."

Kuro smiled again. But this time it was nowhere close to a mocking smirk or mischief planned. It was a smile that only a lover could give to the other. Yes, it was funny how clumsily Kenma was trying to explore something new and seemingly impossible for someone as deeply disliking any closeness. Initiative even more. But it also was an experience he wanted to share with the dearest boy, something they could joke about later.

Kenma seemed to feel the atmosphere too, agreeing to the other with a single nod. Encouraged by the kiss, he leaned over to steal one more before his lips drew a trail down Kuro's neck, his bobbing Adam's apple, to the center of his chest. There he felt the heart beating, fast and thumping. Loud dudum, dudum caused by no one but him.

Ignoring the earlier spot, Kenma focused on this one, the place cozying him with a loud heartbeat. The kisses began deepening, followed by at first shy, to grow braver sucking motion. More encouragement came with deep breaths the raven head was taking, his fingers interlacing into the blonde long strands. He finally felt it. Not just a task to do, like a quest in a game. But a pleasure of doing it to someone, a pleasure of the other's reactions. That all made him break the barrier of embarrassment and soon he was properly sucking onto Kuro's flesh, leaving a small yet dark hickey.

Kenma was still panting when he moved his lips away. It was there. It really was there. Kuro was wearing a mark made by him.

"It worked."

He said more to himself, like he tried to convince himself he sees it correctly.

Kuro raised his head, kinda waking up from a sweet trance the other sent him in. The hickey indeed was on his chest. And right over it a brightening face of the pudding head.

"Oya, oya, now I am yo-"

He couldn't finish the sentence. With a new vigor and face similar to an excited cat that just found the best new toy, Kenma sank into the kissing again.

\---

Some time later the blonde boy was happily sleeping, curled up sticking to the other. Among them two it was Kuro who looked more exhausted, staring at the ceiling with disbelief.

His chest was like a body of a dalmatian, covered with dozens of red, irregular hickeys. More than he had ever left on Kenma in a total amount.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu one shot. KuroKen was my very fav shipping from the very beginning so it was just a matter of time I would write something with them. In my opinion Kenma is an ultimate bottom when things come to happen with Kuro. Yet why not give him a chance to try how it tastes to be a giver too? Of course that had to end hella embarrassing to him but that is the best in this pudding head.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
